In Everlasting Ice
by IrisofParadise
Summary: Due to Disney's 'Frozen' coming out later this month(for me) my fangirl mind made this story. Denmark runs into Hans Christian Andersen and tells the man about Norway. "It would seem that I love a man who seems as cold as ice." Hans Christian Andersen gains inspiration to write 'The Snow Queen', which Norway receives as a gift from Denmark.
1. Chapter 1

_"But a mermaid has no tears, and therefore she suffers so much more."_ - Hans Christian Andersen's '_The__ Little Mermaid'_

* * *

Denmark whistled to himself as he walked along one of his beaches, hands in pockets as the wind blew coldly. His whistling stopped abruptly as he saw one of his, dare he say favorite, citizens writing in a book.

"Hallo Mister Andersen~," Denmark said happily with a wide grin as he came closer to the writer. The man looked up in shock but gave a friendly nod.

"Good morning Mister Køhler. How are you today?" The middle aged man asked politely. He didn't know that Mathias was his county's personification, but he did feel that the seemingly younger man was of great importance, and that he was older than he seemed.

Denmark grinned, "Quite well. I actually was re-reading '_The Little Mermaid_' this morning and decided to go for a walk along the beach." He looked down to the water that crashed onto the sand and turned to sea foam and couldn't stop the small wince that flitted across his face. "But how are you? Are you writing a new story?" The Dane asked excitedly.

The writer laughed softly and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I was just writing things down for later."

The tall Dane sighed and nodded. "I see." He gazed out across the ocean and pretended he could see the shores of his friend's nation. He smiled softly as he pictured the smaller Norwegian walking across his own beaches as the sun slowly set, maybe even thinking of the loud Dane.

Mister Andersen smiled warmly to the younger looking man. "Something on your mind, Mister Køhler?" He asked.

"Huh?" Denmark jumped slightly. "Oh... Uh..." He blushed slightly. "Heh. The man I love lives across this ocean. I was imagining him walking along his beaches."

Andersen nodded, frowning slightly. "What is he like? If you don't mind me asking of course."

Denmark shrugged. "He's got light blonde hair, and blue eyes that seem to look straight through you at times. He wont admit it, but he does like fairy tales. He's a good older brother..." He trailed off as he thought of Iceland. The Dane shook his head and chuckled dryly. "But he's cold to everyone else, including me. It would appear that I love a man who seems as cold as ice."

The writer perked up. "I'm sorry to hear that Mister Køhler."

The spiky haired blonde grinned and shook his head. "Don't be. I know he feels the same for me as I do him."

Andersen nodded and smiled softly to the love struck man. "That is good then. I hate to do this Mister Køhler, but I must get home and I may have story for you soon. Good bye."

Denmark grinned widely. "Really?! That's great! Good bye Mister Andersen!" He waved to the fairy tale writer as he left.

Once he was far enough away, Hans Christian Andersen took out his small book and began to write down ideas.

_As heart frozen, and as cold as ice._

He closed the book and continued his way home.

* * *

**_A/N: my favorite fairy tale as a kid was always The Snow Queen and with Disney making its little adaptation to the story I'm like so excited! Frozen is going to take place in Norway so of course my fangirl mind goes "Oooh! The Snow Queen was written by Hans Christian Andersen! So was The Little Mermaid! ooh! Frozen takes place in Norway?! Fangasm." So yep. Ficlet was born. I wrote this in my economics class and so I'm sorry if I'm spamming ya'll x3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"A few snow-flakes were falling, and one, the largest of all, remained lying on the edge of a flower-pot." _- Hans Christian Andersen's _"The Snow Queen"_

* * *

Denmark walked slowly to his warm home and was about to enter into the house until he saws small package wrapped in brown paper with a white piece of paper on top.

_'Dear Mr. Køhler'_ was written on the folded letter in neat, familiar writing. Denmark grinned and picked up the small, yet slightly heavy, package and letter. He opened the letter and began to read over the neat writing.

_'Dear Mr. Køhler,_

_I hope you like this new story. When you told me of this person you love, it gave me inspiration for the story._

_Enjoy,_

_Hans Christian Andersen'_

Denmark's grin spread wider as he unwrapped the thick book. '_The Snow Queen_'. He traced the letters slowly and said the title quietly to himself.

He made his way to his couch and began to read.

* * *

The Dane set the book onto his coffee table and stood up, his back and shoulders popping loudly as he stretched. He smiled down at the book. Bits and pieces through out the story had reminded him of the smaller Norwegian he was smitten with.

The love between Gerda and Kai reminded him of the love that he had for the Norwegian man. He would do anything to save the Norwegian if need be.

Even the trolls in the story had reminded him of Norway. The Norwegian had trolls and fairies as friends, one of which seemed to always be around or near him. And even though the Dane couldn't see the troll, he could usually sense when it was near.

He held the book and flipped through its pages, reading bits and pieces again. "I think that I am going to give Norge this story as a gift soon. I'm sure he'd enjoy it." He said to himself softly, placing the book back onto the small table.

But first he was going to thank the man who had given him the book.

* * *

The Dane smiled to the elder looking man as he was invited into the warm home. Mister Andersen smiled warmly at the younger man. "Did you like the story?" He asked the blonde.

Denmark grinned and nodded quickly. "But that isn't much of a surprise. You know I love all of your stories!"

Andersen chuckled at the younger mans enthusiasm and let him tell of his favorite parts of the story. "I would like to give a copy to my Norge. The story made me think of him many times throughout it."

The older man smiled warmly and with a nod, stood from the couch to retrieve an extra copy he had in his office. He returned shortly and handed Denmark the book. "Would you like for me to sign it too?"

Denmark grinned wider and handed the book back. "Yes, of course! Thank you so much!" He looked in awe as Mister Andersen signed the book before carefully handing it back To the excited Dane.

Denmark looked at the cover. _'Now to give it to Norway.' _He thought with a happy chuckle.

* * *

**_A/N: I've seen various versions of how Kai's name is spelled and I like this one so yeah. Don't know if its spelled Kai or Kay or anything soo... Another short chapter to the drabble~ Thank you for the favs and follows! This is only going to have five(short) chapters, all of which are typed up._**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Eric, if I may say, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood. One warm, and caring, and right before your eyes._" - Disney's_ '__The Little Mermaid'_

* * *

As the Dane's bright blue eyes landed on the blonde Norwegian his grin spread wider across his face, if that was even possible.

He waved excitedly to the Norwegian, and said Norwegian gave a soft smile and nod in return. They walked towards each other until finally meeting. Denmark hugged Norway close and breathed in happily before letting the, now blushing and flustered, Norwegian go.

Denmark grinned and threw an arm over his shoulder. "So how are you, Norge?" Norway shrugged, nearly knocking the Dane's arm off his shoulder. "Fairly well. And you? Why did you decide to come for a visit exactly?"

The spiky haired blonde ran a hand through his hair as he faked a heartbroken expression. "Can't a person come and see someone they care for just to see them!? Do you want me gone? Oh Norge!" He hugged the now crimson Norway.

Norway scowled and pushed at Denmark's chest. "Get off you idiot!" Denmark chuckled but complied. "I brought a surprise for you~" Denmark sang out, gesturing to the bag he held onto. Norway raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it?"

Denmark tapped Norway's slightly pink from the cold nose and chuckled as Norway blinked in confusion. "You know it's not much of a secret if I tell you Norge."

Norway huffed and unlocked the door. "Whatever you idiot." He slipped his coat and shoes off before shaking the small amount of frozen snow from his hair, Denmark copying him. "Mm what smells good? Were you cooking?" Denmark asked curiously.

He followed Norway, who nodded, into the kitchen and watched the Norwegian pulled the dish out of the oven. "Now, what exactly is this surprise?" Norway asked, back to Denmark as he reached into the cabinets to grab two plates and two glasses. The Norwegian hadn't wanted to leave the house with the food cooking but he figured he'd only be gone for ten minutes, if that, to take Denmark to his house.

Denmark chuckled softly and reached into two drawers to pull out two forks and two knives. "I'll give it to you after dinner, okay?"

Norway sighed softly but nodded in agreement and the two began to put food onto their plates. The two ate in mostly silence, Norway just being a quiet person in general and Denmark just didn't want to aggravate the quiet, short tempered Norwegian. They finished their meal and began to do the dishes, Denmark washing and Norway drying and putting them up. Norway blushed softly as he thought about how domestic the two were at times.

They made their way into the living room and Denmark reached for his bag that he had just placed on the floor next to Norway's couch and dug out the thick book. "Ta-da~" he brandished the book with a wave.

Norway reached for it and read the title, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "The Snow Queen." "Hans Christian Andersen wrote it!" Denmark said with a wide childish grin. The two sat on the couch, Norway flipping through the first few pages. He thrust the book into Denmark's chest.

Denmark frowned. "You... You don't like it?" He asked quietly, holding the book close to his heart, hurt.

Norway rolled his eyes. "You know I like most of Andersen's works." Denmark tilted his head. "But then why?" He held up the book, confused. Norway rolled his eyes. "Read it to me." The Norwegian said simply.

Denmark grinned widely and nodded. Making himself comfortable on the couch he opened the book and began. "Once upon a time there was a wicked sprite, indeed he was the most mischievous of all sprites." He smiled down warmly as Norway slowly snuggled closer to him.

* * *

"There sat the two grown-up persons; grown-up, and yet children; children at least in heart; and it was summer-time; summer, glorious summer!" Denmark closed the book and smiled down warmly at the peacefully sleeping Norway who's head was in his lap.

Denmark pushed some of the blondes bangs off of his forehead. "That was another lovely story. You've got a talented writer Mathias." Norway whispered softly, making the Dane jump slightly as he realized that Norway wasn't asleep and he had even used his human name.

"Mm." Denmark gave a hum of approval. "Still just doesn't compare to '_The Little Mermaid_' though."

Norway scoffed. "Whatever." He let out a small yawn. "It's getting late." He stood and began to his way to his room. "I'm going to bed. Want to come with me?" He asked, not turning to the Dane.

Denmark followed, placing the book onto the couch where the two had previously sat.

* * *

_**A/N: more fluff! Enjoy it! So I'm writing more for my FrUK fic and I think the next chapter for that may be out soon. For those following this story expect a chapter day after next~ Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."_ - Disney's _Frozen_ (not sure if I remembered this right)

* * *

Norway flipped through the tv channels on the small television in his hotel room. There had been a world meeting at America's country and he truly didn't even know why he came to these anymore. They all began and ended the same. Arguing between England and America and England and France, Prussia breaking into the conference, Greece and Italy sleeping, and Germany yelling at everyone.

Norway stopped channel surfing as something about 'finding Henry' and 'getting off of Neverland' caught his attention. He watched the show until a commercial came on advertising some shampoo. He groaned and tossed the remote onto the bed.

"In the kingdom of Arendelle it couldn't be warmer. It couldn't be sunnier. But that's all about to change." He heard the tv say as it began to advertise a new Disney movie. Norway watched as a girl with platinum blonde hair froze a lake as she ran across it. A few seconds later another girl with a pink cloak smacked the head off of a small snowman. "Hi. I'm Olaf." The snowman introduced himself._ November 27_ flashed across the screen as the release date.

Norway bit his bottom lip in thought as the commercial made him think of one of his favorite stories from Denmark. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and waited for it to load before entering his password and going to Google. He typed in the name of the movie and hit enter.

He read through some of the reviews and rolled his eyes as he saw many people he assumed were teenagers complain about how Anna looked like Rapunzel. His eyes widened as he read that the movie was baed off of Hans Christian Andersen's '_The Snow Queen_'. He tried to smother the giddiness that began to bubble up as he logged off of his computer.

The Norwegian slipped out of the bed and quickly walked out of his room, not even bothering to put socks on his bare feet. He quickly walked, nearly braking into a jog a few times, down the hall until he came to Denmark's hotel room. He knocked, loudly, and waited for the Dane to open the door.

When the door opened to reveal the shirtless Dane he scowled and attempted to push the blush that was trying to make its way across his cheeks down. "Good lord Danmark! Put some clothes on!" Norway complained, allowing himself into the room.

Denmark stared at the Norwegian in surprise. "Uh... Right. Sorry Norge. Uhm... Why are you here exactly?" The tall Dane asked as he shut the door quietly.

Norway turned to face him and stared at him with an expressionless face. "There is a new movie coming out." Denmark nodded, still confused. "It's based off of '_The Snow Queen_'. I want to see it."

Denmark chuckled and nodded. "Sure Norge. What's it called and when does it come out?"

"November twenty-seventh for Americans. Not sure about back home just yet." Denmark nodded. "Is it called '_The Snow Queen_' or something else?"

"It's called '_Frozen_'. Disney is apparently naming their new princess movies with one worded titles." The Norwegian scoffed. Denmark grinned. "So it's a _Disney_ movie?~" "Shut up." Norway blushed, narrowing his eyes.

Denmark snickered. "Shut up! You were jumping around like a little child when you found out that '_The Little Mermaid_' was being made into a Disney princess movie!" Denmark smirked. "And you made fun of me for months for it. Revenge Norge!~" The Dane laughed out, poking the fuming Norwegian in the cheek.

Norway slapped Denmark's hand away from his face and scowled. "Shut up!"

Denmark just laughed louder.

* * *

**_A/N: ugh! I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday ya'll! Next chappie tomorrow_**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Many a winter's night she flies through the streets of the town and peeps in at the windows; and they then freeze in so wondrous a manner that they look like flowers."_ - Hans Christian Andersen's _'The Snow Queen'_

* * *

Norway felt his eyelid twitch as another, number seven if he was keeping count right, small child stomped on his feet as she pulled her apologetic mother towards the entrance to the movie theater. He scowled at the snickering Dane to his left. "And what is so amusing?" He asked rudely.

Denmark snickered louder. "You're trying so hard not to push these small children out of your way and you look like you're about to blow up!" Denmark exclaimed, bursting into laughter. He either ignored or didn't notice the stares he was receiving from the surrounding parents and children.

The Norwegian personification felt his cheeks gain warmth. "Shut up stupid Dane and buy our candy. I'm going to go and save us a spot. I don't want any children kicking us or screaming behind us." Before Denmark could even comment back Norway was gone. Denmark chuckled but got in line for candy and sodas.

Norway quickly made his way into the theater room and walked up the steps quickly. He couldn't help the small childish grin that made its home on his face as he made it to the top and watched as the theater workers left, brooms in hand. He sat directly in the middle of the row and set his feet onto the set in front of him. He grinned to himself as he sank slowly into the seat and crossed his arms.

A few minutes later and more people began to make their way into the nearly empty theater. Norway watched with a small smile on his face as two girls giggled and made their way near the front, parents in tow. He guessed that they were sisters. More people began filing in, all giggly and excited.

Denmark carefully walked into the dark theater room and looked around for his Norwegian until he saw the normally stoic nation smiling at the children filing in around below him. The Dane tried not to trip any of the people who were trying to push past him as he made his way up to Norway, who had somehow been able to save him a spot. Denmark grinned and pecked Norway on the cheek. "I got popcorn~" The Dane sang as he held out a giant carton of buttery popcorn.

Norway's normally dull blue eyes lit up. "Takk." He reached for a handful. "I'm ready for this movie." He stated simply, emotionlessly.

Denmark rolled his own blue eyes. "Jeez Lukas, try to hold in your enthusiasm." Norway scoffed but couldn't stop the small smile that snuck onto his face. Denmark threw an arm over his Norwegian's shoulder and chuckled softly. Norway didn't bother with trying to shake the Dane's arm off, just leaned closer. The couple ignored the few looks that parents sent them, some glaring while others were weary.

Finally after what felt like an eternity the lights began to dim and commercials advertising other movies began to play loudly until the opening for the movie came onto the screen. Many young children screeched in enthusiasm and Norway sat up straighter on the edge of his seat. Denmark chuckled louder and leaned back as the movie played.

* * *

The couple slowly made their way out of the theater. They were last as they had let everyone else leave first. Norway hummed the songs from the movie and Denmark instantly recognized it as 'Let It Go'. He couldn't hold it in any more.

The personification of Denmark burst into laughter in the lobby of the theater.

He either didn't notice or didn't care that everyone was staring at him. Norway blushed scarlet and kicked Denmark in the shin. "Hold kjeft(_**shut up**_)!"

Denmark held onto his sides. "I can't help it! Jeg er så ked Norge(_**I'm so sorry Norway**_)!" Denmark somehow was able to say through his laughter. Norway began to quickly pull the Dane out of the theater, apologizing as he bumped into people. "And what is so funny, stupid Dane?" Norway mumbled darkly, glaring at the blonde man.

Denmark wiped at his eyes and finally was able to stand up. "You are just so cute Lukas!" He hugged the smaller Norwegian tightly. "You were so excited for the movie and now you're even humming the songs!"

Norway blushed crimson and pushed Denmark away. "Shut up! It was a decent movie. Not nearly as good as the book though but a good movie none the less." Norway said, walking towards the car, expressionless again.

Denmark rolled his eyes but jogged after Norway. "The parts with Elsa and Anna being close again reminded me of you and Iceland." Norway turned to Denmark and tilted his head to the side. Denmark resisted the urge to squeal. "You'd do anything for Iceland just like Anna would Elsa."

Norway tapped his chin and slipped into the car. "And I love you as much as Kristoff loves Anna~" Denmark leaned over to plant a quick kiss onto Norway's cheek. Norway blushed but smiled softly at Denmark. "Jeg elsker deg også(_**I love you too**_)."

~END~

* * *

_**A/N: well that's the end of this ficlet~ I write way too much in my Economics class. I wrote a very poor angsty fic for Denmark and Norway and I'm tempted to write it. Maybe. Well good bye and thanks for the favs and reviews and such~ Have a wonderificle day ya'll**_


End file.
